brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
3829 Fire Nation Ship
|Ages = 8 - 12 |Released = 2006 |Theme = Avatar: The Last Airbender }} 3829 Fire Nation Ship is an Avatar: The Last Airbender set released in 2006. It consists of Zuko's Fire Nation Ship, which appeared in the Avatar: The Last Airbender TV series. It includes a prison cell, a catapult that launches red bricks, Zuko's ship tower and a small steam-powered riverboat, as well as five Minifigures: Aang, Katara, Zuko, a Firebender, and a Fire Nation Soldier. Description The hull of the Fire Nation ship is entirely brick-built. The superstructures and some other features can easily be detached from the hull to allow access to the interior. Right behind the bow is a prison cell which is usually recessed in the hull, its roof flush with the main deck. The cell segment can be taken out from the hull to get easier access. Behind the jail is a another detachable deck segment with a catapult on it. In the middle of the main deck sits a segment that consists of the larger superstructures, comprising the conning tower and one of the two smokestacks. When detached, this segment can be flipped open via hinged bricks to gain access to the interior. The conning tower has four levels including the ground floor. The ship's bridge is on the top level and contains a steering wheel, some of the other rooms are decorated with Fire Nation flags but otherwise empty, save the room below the chimney which contains a brick with a lion head carving, which seems to represent the room where Aang's glider staff was kept in the episode The Avatar Returns. The space in the hull beneath the superstructures contains the boiler room with a fireplace containing coals. In the aft hull of the ship is a docking place for the small steam-powered riverboat, covered by another detachable segment with a smokestack. Background Although simply called "Fire Nation Ship", this set actually contains a model of Prince Zuko's ship, which played a significant role in the events portrayed in the episodes of Book I: Water, until it was finally destroyed in the episode ''The Waterbending Master''. Basically, it is an antiquated Fire Nation warship, with little in the way of special modifications for the Prince's convenience, and was soley used by him to travel around the world, searching for the Avatar. It is relatively small and light, smaller than even the standard Fire Nation battleships, and fast enough to be able to pursue a Flying Bison. The ship was destroyed when Admiral Zhao paid a group of pirates to blow it up. The small riverboat was used by Zuko to try to capture Aang, and get past Zhao's ship through a smoke cloud in ''Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku''. It was later destroyed when it was commandeered by pirates and fell down a waterfall in ''The Waterbending Scroll''. Notes * This is the only set that included Katara and Prince Zuko, as well as the large Fire Nation flag. * Although most promo pictures show the prison cell on top of the main deck, it's actually inside the hull and needs additional fixing to be visible all the time. LEGO.com Description Minifigures included Gallery Ship.jpg|The complete set 3829 Set.jpg|The ship 3829 detail.jpg|Aang and Zuko External Links * ''Zuko's Ship'' on the Avatar Wiki * Picture reviews on Eurobricks.com: http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=26038, http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=5084 Category:2006 sets Category:3000 sets Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender